gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
XXXG-01W2H Wing Gundam Falke
* |developed from= |developed into= |variants= |combine= |operators= |known pilots=Jonathan Stratford |fixed armaments=*Machine Cannon x 2 *Vulcan Gun x 6 *Wrist Talon x 2 |optional fixed armaments= |handheld armaments=*Beam Sabre x 2 *NX Buster Rifle **Schneewittchen Cannon |optional handheld armaments= |remote armaments= |optional remote armaments=*Grimm Bit x 4 |standard equipment=*Anti-Beam Coated Wings *Neo-Bird Mode *Search Eye *ZERO System |optional equipment= |affiliation=Thrudheim |universe=Build Divers |storyline= |firstappearance= |finalappearance= }}The XXXG-01W2H Wing Gundam Falke (aka Wing Gundam Falke, Gundam Falke, Falke) is a custom mobile suit made and piloted by Jonathan Stratford for GBN. It is based on both the Katoki version of Wing Gundam and the Proto Wing Gundam Zero. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Wing Gundam Falke is combination of two less well known versions of the Wing Gundam lineage, taking inspiration from the both to further enhance its combat potential and retain the Wing Gundam's edge in high-speed and assault combat. The majority of the Falke weapons are close derivations from the originals to keep Wing Gundam's spirit within the machine, as well as a homage to one of Stratford's favourite Gunpla fighters, . Unlike its base design, the Falke does not use a regular shield for defence and transformation, instead relying on its larger wings to protect it and sliding cover on the back to form the nose section. The Gundam Falke's wings closely resemble that of the Wing Gundam ver. Ka, but are larger and made out of several segmented pieces to provide an enhanced range of movement, allowing them to wrap around the front of the suit for defence. The suit's shoulders have also been replaced with smaller covers to prevent them from obstructing the wing, using a more compact pauldron design to minimise the loss in lateral thruster power. Both wings are also protected with an anti-beam coating to reduce damage from beam attacks, as well as being comprised of stronger pieces to enhance armour integrity. As the suit's wings serve multiple purposes and cannot be always be used for propulsion, several additional thrusters have been added to the Falke's legs, further bolstering its speed in both forms and ensuring the machine can stay airborne without its wings. To make up for the the Falke's reduced agility and heavier mass it was quickly upgraded with a set of Grimm Bits, unlike regular remote weapons they are unarmed and are used to improve the suit's speed and mobility. Each bit is fitted with a thruster that draws from the suit's systems at various hardpoints and can be docked at different sites to improve forward or lateral movement. After reaching Diver Rank C Stratford unlocked the Falke’s special move, coining it the "Schneewittchen Cannon", a devastating attack that allows it to fire a heavy sustained beam when fired. Unlike the rest of the suit’s weapons, the Schneewittchen Cannon is not immediately available when the Falke launches, requiring time to charge before it can be used. Armaments ;*Beam Sabre :Unlike its base models, the Wing Gundam Falke carries two beam sabres, one stored on either side of the waist. ;*Machine Cannon :A heavy-calibre 4-barrel ballistic weapon is mounted inside each of the suit's clavicles, providing it with a pair of heavy firepower weapons that are unaffected by anti-beam defences. ;*NX Buster Rifle :The NX Buster Rifle is a customised buster rifle taking design elements from the Mega Beam Cannon used by the . As a result the weapon has two modes: a shorter standard firing form that has output comparable to a regular beam rifle but boasts piercing capabilities, and an extended high output mode that unlocks the weapon's full power. :Most notably, the NX Rifle does not entirely need to rely on energy cartridges to fire, drawing power from the suit directly for normal firing. When firing at full power, the rifle can either recharge from the suit's energy supply, or expedite the process by using a cartridge. Due to its smaller base size, the NX Buster Rifle can only carry two cartridges internally, while the Falke can carry an additional four on the back of its waist, allowing it to fire six times at maximum power in rapid succession. Without a replacement cartridge the rifle has to recharge before firing at full power again, though the Falke's generator is powerful enough to use the standard mode while charging. :When not in use the the rifle can be stored in its compact form on the suit's back, in-between the wings, or on the underside of the nose in Neo-Bird Mode. The NX Buster rifle is the suit's main weapon when dogfighting, and while both firing modes are usable, the standard mode is more practical when flying. :;*Schneewittchen Cannon ::The Falke’s special move is a high-powered sustained beam attack fired from the NX Buster Rifle. Two parts are needed for the weapon to fire at full power, firstly four custom Grimm Bits attach around the barrel of the rifle to enhance its maximum output. Secondly, the Falke Gundam rotates its wings forwards to surround the rifle, transferring energy from capacitors in the wings to the weapon. The suit's capacitors cannot hold their maximum levels for very long before needing to be discharged or else risk damaging the suit, forcing it to be charged during combat to be used. ;*Vulcan Gun :While the original Katoki version of the Wing Gundam lacked head-mounted Vulcans, Stratford modified the headpiece to add four fire-linked vulcan guns for intercepting light projectiles. A second pair are located within the Falke’s nose section for dogfighting. ;*Wrist Talon :Inspired by , the wrist talons are a pair of three retractable anti-armour blades built into the armour on top of each forearm. The talons are used as emergency close combat weapons or to overcome anti-beam defences. System Features ;*Anti-Beam Coated Wings :Both wings have an anti-beam coating, protecting the frame from incoming beam attacks. During ground combat the Falke can fold its wings in front of the main body to protect it, or shield other vital areas from attack when required. ;*Neo-Bird Mode :The Wing Gundam Falke transforms in a similar fashion to the Katoki Wing and Wing Zero Gundams, rotating its head, hips and legs oriented upwards while in flight, with a back-mounted nose section folding forwards over the head. The Falke has access to its NX Buster Rifle and a pair of vulcans on the nose section, but no other weapons. When in Neo-Bird Mode the Falke has improved mobility and speed in both the atmosphere and space, making the suit a high-speed unit capable of rapid assault manoeuvres. ;*Grimm Bit :Unlike most remote armaments the Grimm Bits are not outfitted with weapons, instead serving an auxiliary function as flight stabilisers with additional thrusters. The bits can be reattached along the body depending on the need for pure speed or improved agility, but are also instrumental in converting the NX Buster Rifle to the Schneewittchen Cannon's full output mode. ;*Search Eye 2 :Much like the original system, the Search Eye 2 consists of a high-powered sensor on the chest as well as several other sensors on the shoulders and legs, the search eye augments the Gundam's primary sensors and provides it with substantially higher range and accuracy. Not only does this improve the weapons range of the Falke, but also makes it harder to sneak up on it from blind spots. ;*ZERO System :As the Dive System cannot recreate the full effects for the ZERO system, the Falke's ZERO System uses game data to calculate an enemy unit's most likely actions and how to respond accordingly. If viable the ZERO System will assist Stratford in controlling the Falke, improving his reaction times and accuracy by predicting his own moves and relying on past game data. The ZERO System can only be used for a limited amount of time before it begins to fail, causing it to disrupt the Falke's aiming and controls, risking it targeting allied units and moving erratically.